Mood Swings
by timeishealing
Summary: Hermione's been weird lately and Ron's dying to get to the bottom of it. "She's been bloody crazy lately! She threw a lamp at my head yesterday because I asked her what was for dinner. Said I was treating her like a Malfoy house elf."


Here you go, my darling Maddie. You are the Cameron to my Damian.

Disclaimer: Pft. I wish I owned Harry Potter. but nope. that honor belongs to the JKR.

* * *

><p>"So," Harry started, sitting on one of the bar stools and gesturing to Neville for a drink. "How are you and Mione?" Ron gestured as well and looked at Harry before shrugging.<p>

"I don't know, mate, Hermione's been acting really weird lately," Ron murmured into his glass of Firewhiskey, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. They were sitting at Neville's bar in the Leaky Cauldron after a particularly grueling Auror mission, taking down Dolohov. Taking a gulp of the liquid, he turned to his best friend, hopeful for advice.

Harry shrugged, running a hand through his messy black hair. "How? She doesn't act anything different to me." Ron sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. Of course Harry wouldn't see any difference. He didn't live with her.

"She's been bloody crazy lately! She threw a lamp at my head yesterday because I asked her what was for dinner. Said I was treating her like a Malfoy house elf." Harry couldn't help it, laughter erupted from his chest and into the air around them. Neville who was wiping down the bar, suddenly snorted but kept an impressive straight face when Ron's head snapped up.

"Well, that doesn't sound like Hermione, you're right."

"All she does is sleep too. I don't know what to do." Harry pursed his lips, staring into his drink. Taking a glance at his watch, he patted Ron on the back and pulled some Sickles out of his pocket, handing them to Neville. Ron followed suit and stood up, gulping down the rest of his drink.

"I don't know, Ron. Why don't you just ask her about it?" Harry offered weakly before Apparating on the spot. Ron rolled his eyes and waved to Neville before Apparating as well, ending up on his front steps.

Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the front door and slammed it behind him, throwing the keys onto the table in the hallway. "Love, I'm home!" He called out, walking into the living room. There was no sign of his wife and silence had covered the house like a blanket. "Mione?" He kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie, looking around in worry.

He moved from the living room to the kitchen/dining room. No sign of the brunette witch anywhere. "Hermione? Seriously, this isn't bloody funny," He shouted, moving into the hallway containing the bedrooms. Opening the door to their bedroom, he was met with darkness. Again, no Hermione.

With a shaky exhale, he moved to the guest bedroom. Nothing. Now his heart was pounding in his ears and his wand was in his trembling hands. He went to open the door to the bathroom and found the door was locked. "Mione, love, are you in there?" There was no answer immediately but his worrisome thoughts stopped at the moment a soft sob sounded from inside the bathroom.

"Hermione?" Sniffles met his ears and he jiggled the doorknob again. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Ronald. Your dinner's in the fridge. I'll be out in a moment." He stared at the door in confusion. She didn't sound fine. She sounded like someone ran over her cat. When she didn't come out immediately but the sniffles seemed to cease, Ron returned to the kitchen and pulled out the chicken pasta.

After he had eaten the entire thing and drank a glass of pumpkin juice, she still hadn't come out yet. Ron had chalked this up to her recently strange behavior. This, while still being strange, wasn't unusual lately. He stopped at the bathroom door and knocked. "Hermione? Come on, you've been in there for at least 20 minutes."

"Oh, so now you care?" She spat back, not a hint of sorrow in her voice. Ron blinked at the door. She had done a complete 360 in terms of her mood.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't care about me!" She shrieked.

The redhead sighed and placed his forehead against the cool wood. "You know I care about you, Mione."

"Oh, I know. I'm so sorry. I'm such an annoyance." She sighed loudly and the lock clicked before she stepped out of the bathroom. Ron smiled softly at her tied up hair which was quickly coming undone and big watery brown eyes. Even when she was annoying the bloody hell out of him, she was beautiful.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Hermione bit her lip and glanced into the bathroom before nodding and following him into the bedroom. They changed swiftly and crawled into bed together, snuggling up like they've done for the past 6 years. Due to her excessive sleepiness lately, Hermione's breathing evened out soon after they laid down. Ron stared at the ceiling, feeling as though Hermione was maybe hiding something from him. He glanced at her then at the view of the bathroom his bedroom gave him. He knew she was.

But what?

He untangled himself from her carefully and got up, walking into the equally dark hallway. He paused at the open doorway of the bathroom before stepping in and looking around. Everything looked clean and organized but he knew better. Hermione was a master sneak.

After checking the medicine cabinet, the bathtub and even that one loose tile underneath the sink, Ron was almost convinced he was just being paranoid. "Maybe she isn't hiding something," He mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

Then it came to him.

He grinned and almost rushed to the trashcan, peering in with wide eyes. What he found almost induced a heart attack. Three little pregnancy tests. He knew what a pregnancy test looked like, having gotten three boxes for Ginny when she was pregnant with James. It was also a well-known fact that young witches like Ginny and, apparently, Hermione preferred pregnancy tests to pregnancy spells, due to the side effects they included.

He stared at the trashcan in awe and picked up the tests hastily, turning them over to look at the results. His eyes widened even more and the tests dropped to the floor as Ron gripped the bathroom doorway in shock.

All three were positive.

"Ron? What are you doing-" The brunette didn't have time to finish her question when Ron rushed to her, picked her up and kissed her passionately. She was surprised but gave in quickly, wrapping her legs around his waist and running her fingers through his hair. After a minute or two, he pulled away and set her down. Their embrace wasn't broken though.

"W-what was that for, Ronald?" Hermione asked, flustered. Ron chuckled lowly and placed his forehead against hers, grinning widely at her.

"I'm going to be a dad," He whispered to her. Her eyebrows furrowed before her expression melted into one of realization.

"Oh!" She let out, glancing into the bathroom and seeing the tests on the tiled floor. "I-I-"

Ron laughed and kissed her again, pulling away a loud smacking sound. "I'm going to be a father!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, twirling Hermione around with a grin permanently on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I mean, you're at the peak of your career and we're finally living comfortably, I just thought that you'd-"

Ron shook his head and kissed her on the nose in adoration. "From the minute I saw you petrified in second year, I knew I wanted you to be the mother of my children. I wouldn't care if we were broke and homeless. Don't you dare keep these things from me again," He chided softly.

"Again? You want more?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, my mum and dad were fine with seven-"

"SEVEN? RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, IF YOU THINK I'M HAVING SEVEN CHILDREN-" She was cut off again by a kiss. Rolling her eyes, she relented into the kiss.


End file.
